Breakaway
by CrazyFanGirl125
Summary: this story is about amy trying to forget sonic the hedgehog and tries to push him out of her life for something he told her to do... but sonic doesn't want amy to leave him he love her since they started being friends... but he chose not to do it because he thought it was wrong to be with someone close... this is basd on the song break away by: kelly clarkson...


(amy's flash back)

(amy was once again looking for her blue hero to apologize what happened in the mystic run)

soooooonic? were are yoooou? (the female perked up a smile) well at least nothing bad will happen today... anyways today is his birthday... good thing i have his present what he always wanted but its fragile so i need to be very delicate to it well some of it... (saw a blue figure up on a hill) well better give him his present... (when she got closer to him she noticed another person with him but she didn't care she liked sonic no one was going to take him away from her) hey sonic... (she spoke loud enough for him to hear) (he looked angry and shook his head turning to the pink hedgehog)

grew up in a small town

and when the rain will fall down

id just stare out my window

dreaming of what would it be

and if id end up happy

i would pray (i would pray)...

sonic: what do you want amy... (he looked at her as she hugged him) (he felt her tight hug and pushed her away in a snap) (he glared at her and spoke) you still had not answer my question amy! (he snapped making amy look ashamed) (she looked to her feet and spoke)

i just wanted to apologize to you about what happened at mystic run-(she was interupted by sonic talking over her voice)

SO WHAT!... THE DAMAGE ALL READY HAS BEEN MADE STALKER! (he yelled) (making amy sadden her eyes) (amy reached out her hand to put a hand on his shoulder to ask whats wrong) (her hand was slapped away from her angered hero as he pushed her and his present to the ground making the glass shatter in millions of pieces)

trying hard to reach out

but when i tried to speak out

felt like no one will hear me

wanted to belong here

but something felt so wrong here

so i prayed i could breakaway...

(she looked at the fragile painted glass from the music box) (she gasped as she saw how much damage sonic and herself has caused) (she stood up to have tears flow down her cheeks looking at the broken present) (she noticed her arm was wet and warm) (she picked up her arm and looked at the arm with blood/glass on it) (she was ashamed of sonic making her destroy his present) (she winced in pain as she felt her liquid as it also bled out her waist back area and leg) (she just ignored it and walked home as sonic looked at amy shock luckily rouge was there at amys house when amy got there)

i spread my wings and ill learn how to fly

ill do what it takes till ill touch the sky

and ill make a wish

take a chance

make a change

and breakaway...

(flash back ends)

(she looked to her soaked bandaged body as she was told to stay in bed until her wounds healed)

rouge: amy are you sure you'll be okay while i'm gone? (the perked up wincing female nodded as her skinny yet tender body winces in pain as she tried to sooth it off) (rouge was about to walk out the door remembering something she hadn't told amy) oh and amy blaze and cream will be here to take care of you ok girl-

out of the darkness and into the sun

but i wont forget all the ones i love

ill take a risk

take a chance

make a change

and breakaway

AMES! (a familiar blue hedgehog yelled outside the door) (rouge answered the door as she felt a breeze pass by her) (it was sonic speeding off to amys room) AMES IM HERE! (he broke down the door as he sped off into her room seeing the case shes in) (he hugged her as she hissed and pushed him away making her wince some more)

sonic go away... (amy weakly scolded as he questioned raising an eyebrow)

WHAT WHY? WHATS WRONG! (he shouted making amy turn her head having her wincing body follow her move)

i dont want nothing to do with you sonic so leave me alone! and you know exactly why sonic the hedgehog! (she yelled)

wanna feel the warm breeze

sleep under a palm tree

feel the rush of the ocean

get on board a fast train

travel on a jet plane

far away (i will)

and break away...

oh that... (he scratched the back side of his head as he weakly smiled)(she angered as he fadely grinned)

OH NOW YOU THINK IS FUNNY THAT I GOT HUT NOW DO YOU! (she scolded beginning to have streaks of tears go down her face) YOU BASTARD YOU ENJOY THE PAIN THAT I'M HAVING! (she cried as he disagrees)

amy that is not what you think- (she sadden her eyes as she got up wanting him out)

(she yelped falling back on the bed)

buildings with a hundred floors

swinging around revolving doors

maybe i dont know where theyll take me but

gotta keep moving on (moving on)

fly away and breakaway

sonic i need to be alone ill never forgive you... you just basterize your chance to be my friend! how can i trust you!? (she cried) (she was so angry at sonic that she would go suicidal once she got better) (she looked down at the thought of it) I HATE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHO- (she was interupted by a unwanted kiss by the blue hero) (she releases more tears as she used the rest of her energy to push him away)

ill spread my wings

and learn how to fly

though its not easy to tell you goodbye

i gotta take a risk

take a chance

make a change

and breakaway...

amy I FUCKING LOVE YOU! (she looks at him tearfully ashamed but didn't care) YEA THATS WHAT I THOUGHT PINK ***CH- (he was interupted by the pink rose's voice as she turned dark)

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME YOU RACIST!? (she made her mega sharp hammer appear as she looked towards his apologetic face)

WAIT I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TURN DARK!? (he timidly said walking backwards towards the door) (she smirked as she hovered towards him) (he stopped when he hit the wall as she inched closer) (her smirk grew as she was now face to face with the blue hero)

well you need to pay attetion "hero"... and by the way (she puts her lips next to his ear and inhaled) DON'T EVER CALL ME A PINK ***CH AGAIN YOU ASS-HOLE!... OR YOU'LL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE... and...

(she started having watery eye sockets filling up) never come back or come near me... sonic the hedgehog... (she said turning back to normal pushing him out of her room as he ran away from the house never seeing amy rose again)

out of the darkness and into the sun

but wont forget the place i come from

i gotta take a risk

take a chance

and break away... breakaway... breakaway...

(5 years later my favorite part)

it was a horrible day but all i wanted...

**WAS TO BREAKAWAY...**

_THE END FOR NOW :)_


End file.
